


Put a Christmas Ring on It

by Gamzee_Makaraoni, TailsDoll13 (Gamzee_Makaraoni)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Engagement, Keith (Voltron) Has ADHD, Klance Secret Santa 2016, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Marriage Proposal, i mean its not explicitly stated but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamzee_Makaraoni/pseuds/Gamzee_Makaraoni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamzee_Makaraoni/pseuds/TailsDoll13
Summary: Lance loved two things: romance and the holidays. So obviously, when he decided to propose to his boyfriend, he thought that Christmas Day would be the perfect time to do it. Too bad he didn’t count on losing the ring. (2016 Klance Secret Santa Exchange)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas y’all! This is my present for davertot for the 2016 Klance Secret Santa. Happy holidays, dude! Hope you like this.

Lance McClain loved a lot of things. He loved chocolate chip cookies and vanilla scented candles. He loved fantasy books and Pokémon games. He loved his Blue Persian cat Dabs. He loved his family and friends, no matter how often they got on his nerves. And most of all, he loved his boyfriend, Keith Kogane.

But there were two things that he held near and dear to his heart: romance and the holidays.

The romance part was easy to explain. At heart, Lance was a romantic. He was a flirt by nature, and even if his advances didn’t always work, it never stopped him from trying. His shelves were full of romcom DVDs and romance novels. He knew every important date in his relationships, and not once had he ever forgotten them. If any of his friends needed help in the romance department, he was the first one they came to for advice. In relationships, he often lavished his partner with affectionate words and gestures. He just loved the idea of….well, of love.

As for the holidays, Lance had grown up in a large family that got together for every important holiday. His mother’s photo albums were bursting with pictures of countless celebrations, both Cuban and American ones. But the biggest celebrations his family had were always around Christmas. Every year, his family would all come together at one house two days before Christmas. Those days would be spent preparing the house for Christmas. On Christmas Day, after all the presents had been opened, a feast was served, with dishes prepared by each family. And once it had all been eaten, his grandma would bring out her caramel-covered buñuelos, which were quickly devoured. Everyone stayed for a few more days after that before leaving. This was a tradition that his family had managed to keep throughout the years.

Obviously, Lance took whatever opportunity he could get to combine the two, like getting holiday trinkets for his lovers or taking them out on special dates. Which is why he was currently trying to balance a small black box on the branches of the Christmas tree at 6 in the morning.

“Jesus, do we really have _that_ many decorations?” Lance muttered to himself. It seemed like every branch was covered with lights and ornaments, which made putting the box on the branches a problem. He didn’t want it to fall and bring down any fragile decorations with it.

He and Keith had been dating for four years and living together for two and a half. While marriage had been discussed, neither had made a move to actually ask the other to marry him. Lance had bought the ring a few weeks ago and had been waiting for an opportunity to ask Keith. So far, both of them had been busy with late shifts at work and invitations to holiday parties from friends and family. Christmas Day would be the first day they had in weeks they would be spending with each other. Was it cheesy to propose to Keith on Christmas? Yes, but he didn’t really care. He loved cheesy romantic moments.

He crouched down, eyeing the bottom branches of the tree for an empty spot. Keith would be more likely to spot the box if it was closer to the presents. Finally, he found a spot between a Nutcracker ornament and a snowflake, and gingerly slid the box there. He beamed. “Perfect! Now back to bed.” He stood up, and the box started sliding down the branch.

“Shit! No, no, no!” Lance managed to catch the box right before it slid into the presents. He held his breath, hoping that Keith hadn’t heard him yelling and decided to investigate. But there was no noise in the apartment, save for the ticking of the clock. Lance sighed and went to find another place to put the box.

By the time he managed to find a place to put the box, it was 6:30. Although Keith rarely got up before 8 on the weekends, Lance didn’t want him to wake up suddenly and notice that he was gone. The ring box was now wedged between two Disney ornaments on the lower branches, facing the kitchen. It would be hard for Keith to miss it. “Finally,” Lance muttered. He yawned and walked back to his and Keith’s bedroom. Keith was curled up on his side of the bed with his legs twisted in the blankets. Lance slid in next to him and placed a kiss on his forehead before snuggling up to him, drifting back to sleep.

When Lance woke up again, the sun was shining behind the curtains. Keith wasn’t in the room, but Lance could hear noises coming from the kitchen. He rolled out of bed and walked out to the kitchen to find Keith pouring coffee into two mugs. He looked up and smirked when he saw Lance. “I thought you’d never wake up,” he said.

“Good morning and Merry Christmas to you too, asshole.” Lance swiped a mug of coffee from the counter. Keith raised an eyebrow and held out his hand, which had two Concerta pills on it. Lance took those two. “I’m leaving you for this coffee.”

Keith didn’t reply until Lance finished taking his pills. “No, I already made plans to marry it.” Arms snaked around Lance’s waist, and a kiss was placed on his neck. “Merry Christmas, Lance.”

Keith’s words reminded Lance of what he had done that morning, and he turned to the tree. “Oh hey, did you see anything different a-“

The box was gone.

What the fuck.

“See anything different about what?” Keith asked.

“Uh, nothing! Nothing!” Lance laughed, trying to fight down the urge to scream.

Where could the ring have gone? Its box had been nestled securely in the branches, so it falling down wasn’t likely. Maybe Keith had seen it and pocketed it, or thought it was another gift and put it in the presents pile. But as oblivious as Keith could be, he would’ve realized what the box was soon after seeing it. Fuck, Lance should’ve thought of a better way to do this, he had left too much to chance-

“Lance!” Keith waved a hand in front of Lance’s face. “Are you okay? Did something happen?” His violet eyes shone with worry.

Lance blinked and shook his head. “Sorry, I-I got lost in thoughts. Um, presents time?”

Keith didn’t seem satisfied with his answer, but he didn’t press further. “Yeah, let’s go see what everyone got us this year. Katie seemed really excited to give us her gift,” he commented as they walked over to the tree.

“Knowing her, it’s probably some jazzed-up dildo.” Lance chuckled. “I don’t think Shiro is gonna be very pleased with that if she got him the same thing.”

“She’s too smart to get my brother something dirty like that. If anything, that’s what she gave to Allura.” Keith crouched down in front of the tree and pulled out a gift bag. He opened up the tag attached to it and handed it to Lance. “It’s from your mom.”

“Thanks.” Lance yanked out the tissue paper and tipped the bag upside down. A pile of cloth fell out, and he picked one up. “Oh, mom!” Keith laughed as Lance dropped the boxers. “Did she forget that I’m an adult fully capable of buying my own clothes?”

“I don’t know. You _are_ pretty forgetful, even when you take your meds.”

“You’re not much better. Did you even take _your_ meds yet?”

“Yes, actually.”

“Hmph.” Lance picked the boxers back up. “In any case…” Lance trailed off as something slipped out of the boxers and fell on the carpet.

“Is that a ring?” Keith asked. He picked it up and examined it. “Why would your mom get you a ring?” Lance froze where he sat. The ring had a golden band with a small amethyst set into it- _exactly_ like the one he had gotten for Keith. “I don’t understand.”

Lance laughed nervously. “Funny story, that’s…not where I originally put the ring.”

“What?” Keith looked from the ring to Lance, then back to the ring, then back to Lance. Understanding dawned in his eyes. “Oh, no way. I must be dreaming.”

“Yeah, you’re not. I don’t know where the box ended up, it’s somewhere in there.” Lance gestured vaguely at the presents. “I put it up on the branches early this morning, but I guess it fell after I went back to sleep.”

“Is that what you were gonna point out this morning?”

“Yeah.”

Keith hummed, before handing the ring to Lance. “Well, you should at least ask me properly.”

“C’mon, really? You basically said yes already.”

“Don’t protest, I know how much of a romantic you are.” Keith stood up. “You’re just dying to ask me properly.”

“Alright, alright.” Lance shifted until he had one knee up and the other down, with the ring in his hands. “I don’t have a big speech prepared ‘cause it wasn’t part of the plan, but I did want to say this: Keith Kogane, it’s hard to believe that just seven years ago I wanted to punch you and chop off your mullet. I still do-chop off the mullet, not punch you.”

“You knew what you were getting into, Lance.”

“Yeah, and I’ve loved every minute I’ve ever had with you. So Keith, will you make me an honest man, and marry me?”

“It’d take a miracle to make you an honest man.” Lance grumbled, and Keith leaned down. “But yes, I’ll marry you.”

Lance grinned and wrapped Keith in a hug. “Thank you,” he whispered in his fiancé’s ear.

“I could never say no to you,” Keith murmured back.

They pulled apart, and Lance slid the ring onto Keith’s finger. “There we go. Officially engaged.”

“Don’t you mean en-gay-ged?”

“I change my mind.” Lance swatted Keith, who scooted back. “That was terrible.”

“I know.”

Lance McClain was a lover of countless things. He loved chocolate chip cookies and vanilla candles. He loved fantasy stories and Pokémon. He loved his cat Dabs. He loved his family and friends. He loved the holidays and romantic things. But there was only one thing he loved above all of these.

Keith leaned in to give Lance a kiss, and Lance obliged. After all, Keith was what he loved most of all in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this, davertot. Sorry that it’s a bit late!  
> I’m TJ! This is my first Voltron fic ever, and I hope to do more! This was pretty fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed! You can also find this fic up on my FanFiction at TailsDoll13. If you want to read more of my work, check out my profile! I’ve written for a lot of fandoms.  
> My Tumblr is gaydrienagreste, and my Twitter is @GamzeeMakaraoni. Check me out on there.  
> Also I headcanon both Lance and Keith as ADHD, which I referenced a few times in this, if anyone was wondering  
> Once again, happy holidays to everyone!


End file.
